1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water cultivation method and an apparatus therefor for vegetables and other plants and, in particular, to a water cultivation method and an apparatus therefor for planting young plants such as "Kaiware Daikon", a kind of radish, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various water cultivation methods and apparatus for producing vegetables and plants and the like are known. However, these conventional techniques require a large area and as a result a lot of money is necessary to construct and operate the cultivation factory. Furthermore, the conventional methods and apparatus need to be exposed to the sun in day time from the starting period of planting to the harvesting period of the vegetables, and accordingly, young plants such as the radish are apt to grow too fast.